Forum:2004-03-09. wtf?!, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 3/9/2004 11:55 PM :i try to go to the nickelodean on my television set and it won't let me!! It says something about it being canceled because Viacom or whatever wanted unreasonable fees!! wtf of a freakin A is this b.s? Does anyone else get that?? argh! ---- WillyD8684, 3/10/2004 7:09 AM :I see I'm not alone in this little predicament! Okay, here's the deal: The Nickelodeon blackout only affects people with Dish Network, so if you have regular cable or DirecTV, ignore me and go watch Arnold, because I cannot. Viacom (Nickelodeon's parent company) and EchoStar (the people who run Dish) have been in a dispute since Dish's contract to broadcast Viacom channels ran out at the end of 2003. The most difficult aspect of this problem is that both sides are giving different excuses; Dish is saying that Viacom is asking for too much money to renew the broadcast rights, saying something about a 40% increase, while Viacom claims the increase only amounts to like six cents per subscriber and Dish is exaggerating the facts. If you're interested in more gory details, it should be covered in your local paper, or go to Google News and search for stories. The point here is, no matter who is right, we, the viewers, get screwed. In addition to Nick, they also took off MTV, VH1, BET, and another one I actually care about seeing, Comedy Central! It's annoying as hell to see "Off the air" in the program guide in place of "Hey Arnold" or "South Park" or whatever other show I could otherwise be watching. I just hope the channels come back before April 1st, because if I miss "April Fools Day," I'll be sending Dish their little satellite dish back in about 20 pieces. ---- Cool, 3/10/2004 3:16 PM :http://news.moneycentral.msn.com/breaking/breakingnewsarticle.asp?feed=OBR&Date=20040309&ID=3473518 I know alot of people up here in Canada that have Dish Network...and like Nick. basterds! -Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/10/2004 11:06 PM :WillyD8684 i know!! I'll shit my pants if i can't see or record my April Fools episode!! argh! the whole thing is silly... ---- BSilb1, 3/11/2004 5:00 AM :I recorded "The Journal" on November 18, 2002, and "April Fools' Day" on April 1, 2003. Both episodes are on a single VHS cassette. Remember, I can duplicate it and send a copy to whoever wants one. ---- BSilb1, 3/11/2004 5:40 AM :I forgot to mention, my site now has a guest book, so PLEASE come sign it. I need many entries. Look for the "Sign Guest Book" button below the navigation bar. -BSilb1 - www.geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood ---- WillyD8684, 3/11/2004 7:55 PM :Phew! It's back on today! It looks like Dish had to agree to carry Nicktoons TV as well, which isn't such a bad thing... http://news.moneycentral.msn.com/breaking/breakingnewsarticle.asp?feed=OBR&Date=20040311&ID=3482759 ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/11/2004 11:18 PM :good! lousy no good peices of shit.... ---- BSilb1, 3/12/2004 5:19 AM :About time. If Dish network took out all Viacom channels, they'd lose over 20 million customers. I also saw an interview with someone who worked at Nickelodeon, and mentioned the giant Hey Arnold statue atop the Burbak studio. Here's a section of it: DRE: Did you have an office you had to go to when you were working for Nickelodeon? JV: Everyday I would report to a neon green and orange building in Burbank, California with gigantic statues of The Rugrats and Hey Arnold on the top. The giant Chucky would spew molten lead at passers by and cackle insanely while Arnold would occasionally vomit out some half digested little brat who pissed off security. I seriously doubt this guy is being truthful anyhow. ---- hardlypatient247, 3/15/2004 11:13 PM :It hasn't happened to me, but i was watching M t.v. and a thing came up saying that i may lose this channel a bunch of others and Nickelodeon some time soon. it hasn't happened yet, (thank god!) but it might soon. i don't know what that's about! ---- mousugoame, 3/16/2004 1:40 AM :yes! i'll be very much interested! :) can i send you my address? ---- BSilb1, 3/16/2004 3:59 AM :Interested in what...the tape? Yeah....please send me your address so I can duplicate the tape and send you a copy. ---- iluvarnld, 3/19/2004 7:57 PM :when is thast episode airing on nick? I want to see it so bad as much as summer love but since I'm recording Hey Arnold, I need a couple of episodes. 10 episodes not including the holiday. I'm looking em up now, and does Summer love, air in the summer? or what? fools lets see..... i can't find the info. I dont have dish satillite, thank god. they're gonna take those channels off? I saw that ad on MTV music videos. ~watches music videos~ yup it just gave the notiuc abot dish satillite. But its gonna get nicktoons?! thats the channel I really want. I'm getting tired of waking up at 6:30 am to watch hey Arnold and record daily the recording i think I might need some rest *yawn* about my tapes can anyon tell me the dates from these episodes airing? 1. Stinky's Pumpkin 2. Eugene's b-day 3. summer love 4. Jamieo in love 5. Big Gino 6. Girl trouble 7. school dance. 8. HElga's boyfriend 9. Arnolds April fools 10. veterans day. 11. my lil sis 12. Sid the vampire slayer and finally... 13. Grandpa's packard 14. Phoebe's little problem .................... when are those episodes showing? I have 1 more tape and I'm gonna record those episodes...... unless I dont gwet my volume 9 back I have to record 10 more episodes.... ~sigh~ how exausting, but I watch wem everyday. ok so help there... thanks I bet some of u are mad it Dish network, but you'll have nicktoons! it'll show Hey Arnold everyday more than 30 minutes daily, I think -vanessa ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 3/19/2004 10:00 PM :i'm actually pretty pissed about htis whole "6:30 a.m" shinanigin!! i can't believe it! ---- BSilb1, 3/19/2004 10:41 PM :None of those episodes appear on the schedule for the next two weeks. Get this - this shows how retarded Nickelodeon is - Veteran's Day did not air on Veteran's Day last year. The current schedule does NOT say April Fool's Day will air on April 1, instead it says "Full Moon/Student Teacher", but it seems like they know about "April Fool's Day" as mooning is a prank. Summer Love did NOT air during the summer of 2003. Jamie-O in Love airs regularly now. But I also have a good question. Where the fuck is "Eugene's Birthday"? I've been watching every day since it aired, and I don't recall it ever airing in the past two years. "My Lil' Sis" is not an episode, but "Big Sis" is. I recorded "Helga's Boyfriend" in March, so that's still around. I have "Big Gino" recorded, so that's also still around. Stinky's Pumpkin.....I'm not sure yet, as with Sid the Vampire Slayer. Girl Trouble and School Dance just aired. Now, if the stupid schedule doesn't change soon, and they do air "Grandpa's Packard" and "Phoebe's Little Problem", it will only be on at 6:30 when it debuts. Don't let that happen. Write that ass-wiping network and give 'em hell! TiVo is a lifesaver, so get it. It's really cool, and I didn't think it would really work when I first heard about it. It'll record the episodes so you can watch them later, and transfer them onto a video cassette. ---- iluvarnld, 3/24/2004 8:22 PM :ok, what do u have em on? i have both VHS and DVD so i can get any of the 2. i just heard april fools is gona air on april fools day and that episode "full moon" is coming on too? at 6:30 pm? hm... i'm gonna have to keep searching and i'll prepare for the other episodes. o i found that i got bib sis recorded around here somewhere.... so check in that